What is known as a flexible display, in which a display unit thereof can be flexibly changed in shape, has been attracting attention as a thin, light, and bendable display device (for example, see PTL 1 and PTL 2).
For example, PTL 1 discloses a folding type flexible display in which a housing alternately includes belt-shaped highly flexible regions and belt-shaped poorly flexible regions in a stripe pattern, and mountain-folding and valley-folding are alternately repeated in the above highly flexible regions, thereby making it possible to fold the display in a bellows form.
PTL 2 also discloses a folding type flexible display in which there are provided multiple bending sections, and at least one of end portions in a longitudinal direction of the display is folded at the bending section to be interfolded toward an inner side, therefore a rectangular flexible display can be a three-fold or a four-fold along a short side of the flexible display in a state before the flexible display being folded.